


Солнечная девочка

by Ruby_Lavinia_Port



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Lavinia_Port/pseuds/Ruby_Lavinia_Port
Summary: Блум ненавидела таких людей как Стелла. До тех пор, пока эта солнечная девочка не появилась в её жизни.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 6





	Солнечная девочка

Блум видела эту идеальную белоснежную улыбку во все тридцать два ослепительных зуба, не видавших прикосновения стоматолога, и машинально дотрагивалась кончиком языка до собственного слегка сколотого зуба. Разве можно быть живым человеком и не иметь проблем с зубами? Счастливица. Стелла и правда была волшебной. Нет, не такой волшебной воздушной и невероятной, какими Блум представляла себе фей и эльфов, когда жила безмятежной размеренной жизнью в Гардении. Волшебство Стеллы заключалось в раздражающем великолепии и идеальности, в ярком солнечном свете, ослеплявшем всех, кроме неё, и в не подчиняющихся обычной гравитации золотистых локонах, которые всегда пребывали в идеально уложенной причёске, несмотря на ветер, дождь, шторм и апокалипсис.

Стелла раздражала её абсолютно всем: долгими сборами, кучей одежды, бархатистой слегка загоревшей кожей, статусом принцессы, до невозможности правильными чертами лица и кучей поклонников. Последние были настолько настырными, что, несмотря на наличие у местной королевы красоты парня в лице Брендона, всё равно тащили ей цветы, игрушки, дорогую одежду. Всё это Стелла складировала в своей комнате, периодически раздаривая подругам приглянувшиеся им вещи. Спотыкаясь об очередной подарок, Блум мысленно ругала всех, кто имел слабость быть очарованным этим неземным созданием.

Спустя несколько месяцев (почти) совместной жизни, Стелла казалась ещё более раздражающей, что делало её чуточку более земной. Не осознавая того, Блум поддавалась её чарам, хоть и постоянно опровергала малейшую возможность этого. Однако, она всегда невольно улыбалась в ответ, хоть мысленно и отмечала, что в раздражающей улыбке всё идеально до боли. Блум держала её за руку, когда та боялась чего-либо, а пытливый взгляд замечал, что на идеальной коже Стеллы нет ни малейшего рубца, шрама или даже родинки. Блум успокаивала рыдающую после ссоры с Брендоном подругу и злилась, что она даже плачет красиво. И злилась, что Брендон довел Стеллу до слёз, чтобы ещё раз продемонстрировать Блум всю идеальность этой солнечной девочки.

Блум сама не заметила, когда стала называть Стеллу солнечной девочкой. Но она и правда стала солнцем в её скучной унылой земной жизни, влетев в неё так же стремительно, как отправляла во врагов шары света, расщепляющие их на мелкие частицы. И она точно так же расщепила Блум, даже не заметив, что та умерла, только взглянув на незнакомую солнечную фею. Тогда умерла старая Блум, и родилась новая, желающая во что бы то ни стало найти хоть какой-нибудь недостаток в Стелле, чтобы... Что? Блум не понимала, но продолжала делать это настолько усиленно, словно от этого зависело спасение планеты или быть может даже целой вселенной. Она и не подозревала, что та вселенная, которую она пыталась спасти поиском недостатков у идеальной подруги, уже рухнула. Рассыпалась пеплом, который тут же был переплавлен жаркими солнечными лучами в податливую феечку Блум – лучшую подругу Стеллы.

Она чувствовала, как Стелла играет её чувствами, то сближается, то отталкивает её вновь. Блум ненавидела её в эти моменты, но стоило Стелле только взмахнуть рукой, и она уже подле неё улыбается и выслушивает историю про очередной поход в магазин. Никогда Блум не любила долгие шоппинги и походы по магазинам, но их любила Стелла, и Блум пришлось полюбить их тоже. Мысленно ненавидя себя, Стеллу, всех этих продавцов, Блум со смехом примеряла сотни нарядов вместе со своей солнечной девочкой.

Закатывая глаза и вскидывая манерным движением руку ко лбу, Стелла картинно падала в обморок, зная, что её всегда поймают. И Блум всегда была рядом, чтобы не дать идеальному телу солнечной девчонки получить синяк. Она оберегала её так, словно та была из стекла. Блум могла сколько угодно искать трещины и сколы в этой хрустальной вазе, стоящей за пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Но стоило малейшему ветерку подуть – и руки машинально взлетали в воздух, чтобы поддержать вазу, даже не шелохнувшуюся за своей надёжной защитой.

Блум ненавидела таких людей как Стелла: идеальных, властных, способных подчинить тебя лишь взглядом и контролировать любые твои действия. Людей, заставляющих ощутить себя слишком простой и неприглядной рядом с великолепной королевой красоты. Но Блум любила Стеллу. Любила эту идеальную солнечную девочку, которая изменила весь её мир одним своим появлением в жизни обычной земной девчонки.


End file.
